The Administrative Core, based in the Brown Medical School's Center for Gerontology and Healthcare Research, will provide the leadership and organizational structure to support and promote the scientific mission of the proposed program project grant - "Shaping Long Term Care in America"; the LTC PO-1. The Administrative Core serves as the center for communication and coordination of the LTC P01 activities. Core leadership and staff will monitor and update work plans and track the progress of the four (4) proposed projects and 2 other cores; organize and support center meetings, conference calls and travel; and provide the administrative support necessary for other cores to achieve their specific aims. The Administrative Core will promote scientific productivity, providing assistance to project investigators and pre-doctoral and post- doctoral trainees attached to the LTC P01. The Administrative Core will support the dissemination goal of the P01 by fostering publication under the vehicle of a Publications & Dissemination Committee and by creating and maintaining a web site for public consumption, allowing for downloading of de-identified data. The aims of the Administrative Core are:1) to provide overall scientific and administrative direction through a Steering Committee of core and project Principal Investigators, and with the assistance of a National Advisory Committee (MAC)that convenes annually; 2) to maintain ongoing internal communication among investigators and standing committees via an intranet and to prepare status reports for federal officials and other constituents; 3) to provide administrative support services including, budget preparation and monitoring, management of contracts and consulting agreements, submission of continuation applications, assurance of human subjects and scientific integrity compliance, and preparation of Data Use Agreements with the Centers for Medicare and Medicaid Services (CMS); 4) to build a web-based structure to disseminate project findings as well as de-identified data at the market and state level relevant to the policy and research community; and, 5) to integrate pre- and post-doctoral trainees with aging and long term care interests into the scientific project teams. Lay Summary: The Administrative Core, under the auspices of a Steering Committee, supports the goals of the overall project and manages the annual meetings of the National Advisory Committee.